Starts With Goodbye
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: Naruto leaves his life behind to go abroad, including his lover Sasuke, so what happens when he comes back years later to find nothing is the same? AU. NaruSasu. Rated M for a reason.
1. Breaking the News: I love you but

**Starts with Goodbye **

**Author's Note: **

**Summary: ****Naruto leaves his life behind to go abroad, including his lover Sasuke, so what happens when he comes back years later to find nothing is the same?**

**I know I really probably shouldn't be starting another story since I have about 9ish going right now, but you see a few of those are giving me trouble so writing more helps me get the creative juices flowing. Plus this is the story that won the polls of which I should write by seriously one vote so after some of my other ones are done you might see the ones that came in second :D**

**Oh and in this both Naruto's and Sasuke's parents are alive**

**My inspiration for this story: Starts with Goodbye by Carrie Underwood and the show October Road **

**This is AU**

**BoyxBoy relationships, it's rated M for a reason, bad language, Yaoi, all the that good stuff**

**Unlike my other fan fictions this one probably won't have a song in it very often O.o **

**Enjoy and REVIEW! **

**Chapter one: Breaking the News: I love you but….**

Blue eyes looked down at the letter in the owner's tan hands. The tan boy bit his bottom lip, he knew what the letter was, and it was the letter that would determine his entire life.

His thumb slid over the royal blue, prestigious, cursive writing embedded on the envelope.

"Open it Naruto," he heard the voice of his father say from the other end of the phone that was currently between his shoulder and his ear so it would stay up.

"I don't know if I can," Naruto said as his voice shook and the nervousness built up.

"You have to."

The tan hands shook as they opened the letter that would change everything if it was one of acceptance.

"What does it say?"

"I'm trying to read it hold on," the blonde said.

His blue eyes read, expecting to be declined, but he wasn't, he was accepted. The phone fell to the ground as he stared at the letter.

He could hear his father yelling something, most likely asking what had happened.

As he was still in his state of shock, he picked the phone back up and said, "I got accepted."

"That's great!" his father said, though he didn't really want his son to leave, but he knew he couldn't stop him.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you later," Naruto said before he hung up the phone.

**NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

'_I got accepted…but what am I going to tell Sasuke?' _Naruto thought. It had been a month since he found out, and he was leaving in a week, but he didn't know how to tell him still.

Naruto paced back and forth in his room. He thought of how in the world he'd tell his lover that he's leaving. It was something that he had to do, and the hardest thing he had to do. He knew that Sasuke wouldn't take it well; he just hoped that it wouldn't break them up.

Sasuke and he had been dating for years and they were in love. How do you tell the one you love that you're going away to school in Europe? That was Naruto's problem. He knew that normal couples would probably try long distance, but Sasuke, well, he'd probably get mad. And Naruto didn't want to lose Sasuke.

Slowly he dialed Sasuke's cell phone number. The phone rang for what seemed like forever before he heard the voice on the other end. It was the smooth, sexy, voice that made his heart melt, it was Sasuke.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sasuke."

"Oh, hey Naruto, what's up?"

"Well, I have something to tell you, can we meet up?"

"You can't tell me on the phone?" Sasuke sounded concerned, usually Naruto would have just told him, but he didn't. Sasuke knew it was serious then, he didn't want to think that it was something that he didn't want to hear.

"No, I should tell you this in person." In all honesty, Naruto didn't want to tell him in person and risk getting beaten to a pulp, but he had to, it was the right thing to do.

"Oh, okay, when did you want to talk?" Nothing could be good with the words that came out of Naruto's mouth, Sasuke knew this.

"In like fifteen minutes, in the park?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Okay, see you then."

The phone went silent before Sasuke could say another word and Sasuke had a strange feeling, he couldn't tell if it was the end of them or the start of something new.

Sasuke walked to the park, it was cloudy out and looked like it would rain. He didn't like rain much; it reminded him of the sadness he once felt.

As he arrived at the park he saw his blonde lover sitting on a swing. Naruto may have been in his late teens, but he still loved swings.

"Hey Naruto," Sasuke said with a small smile, which soon faded as he saw the look on Naruto's face. It was a sad look, not one the blonde usually supported.

"Hey Sasuke, sit down."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, confused, but did as he was told. The swing next to his lover was wet, but he didn't care, he sat down and looked confused at his blonde lover.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't want anything between us to change."

Sasuke had many things going through his head as to what Naruto could be telling him.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked as he looked into Naruto's eyes.

"I…well…you see….the thing is…."

"Just say it, what's going on?" Sasuke asked, thought by Naruto's stuttering he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"I got accepted to a university."

"So?" Sasuke asked confused, he knew Naruto would go to college what was the big deal about that?

"In Europe," Naruto said as he looked down.

"WHAT!?" Sasuke yelled as he stood up.

"I leave next week," Naruto said, still not making eye contact.

"You're…leaving? So what does that mean for us?"

"Sasuke, I love you but…"

"Not enough to stay here," Sasuke finished for him, angrily.

"That's not what I was going to say!"

"Then what Naruto?"

"I have to go, this is a once in a life time opportunity! Your whole life is planned out for you already, I have to make it on my own, and I can't pass this up."

"Well then, don't let me stop you, just go. But don't expect me to try long distance because I won't. I'm not coming second to you going to Europe. If you leave, you lose me."

Naruto felt a tear roll down his cheek, "I don't want to lose you, but I have to go."

"Don't let he door hit you in the ass (1)," Sasuke said as he walked away from the blonde.

Naruto felt the tears roll down his cheeks as he watched Sasuke walk away, _'I knew he wouldn't understand.'_ The rain continued to pour down as Naruto felt his heart break.

**NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

_**If your success is not on your own terms**__**, if it looks good to the world but does not feel good in your heart, it is not success at all. - **__**Anna Quindlen**_

**Five Year Later:**

Naruto stood in front of the door to his old house, he wasn't sure if he could face seeing his parents at the moment, but he knew he had to. He rang the door bell and patiently waited.

The man that he looked almost exactly alike answered, causing the man's eyes to widen, "Naruto?"

"Hey dad."

"Come in, why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Minato asked as he moved to the side to let his son in.

"I don't know, I wanted to make it a surprise."

"Well, it's good to have you back, let me go get your mother."

Naruto just nodded as he looked around as he saw all the changes to his old home. The once white walls were a calming blue, the couch that had once been black leather was changed to a soft beige color, and the pictures of the family were no longer decorating the fire place, but instead hung on the wall in a large elegant picture frame.

Kushina's warm smile made him feel better as his mother walked toward him, arms open for a hug. He hugged her as she said, "What a pleasant surprise!"

He smiled, "Yeah, sorry I didn't call."

"You know you're welcome here anytime," she said as she released him from her hug. She was worried as she saw her son was no longer the hyperactive boy he used to be, he seemed mature, she wasn't happy about it though. He didn't seem happy; in fact he seemed some what sad, though had on a content mask.

"How have you been? It's seems like we haven't talked in ages," she said as she made her way to the couch.

"I've been good, I got a job with a big company actually," he said, though stayed in the same spot.

"That's great, why don't you have a seat?" she said as her hands motioned for him to sit.

"No, really I can't I have to go get settled into the hotel and talk to some people."

"Oh, how long are you in town for?" she asked, hopeful it would be awhile.

"Just until I close a deal," he said as he made his way to the door.

"What kind of deal?"

"The company I'm working for is trying to take over some small company here, I really should get going," he said as he made his way out the door.

"He's changed," Minato said as he looked at his sad wife.

"The real him is still there somewhere, I know it."

**NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Naruto checked into the nicer of the two hotels in the small town, he wasn't practically happy about being back in his home town. He thought that once he got the job in the big company, Hokage, then he wouldn't have to go back and face his past, but apparently he was wrong. Why someone put the main office for Inu Corporations in Konoha, he'd never know, but they did and he was just thankful that it wasn't part of the Uchiha Empire.

The Uchiha's were known world wide, they owned all kinds of businesses and were one of the worlds leading corporations. Inu on the other hand was rather a new company with locations in only few countries, but it was worth the take over; they brought in quite a bit in the past four years they were in business.

He knew this wouldn't be a fun trip, he knew that there were a lot of people he left behind when he left. Mostly he really didn't want to see Sasuke; he wasn't sure how he'd react. The raven and he were in love when he left, though they broke up, there was no denying the fact that they loved each other deeply.

The blonde went up to his room, which was rather nice, to merely set his things down and leave again. He was already dressed in a black suit with a red tie and white dress shirt. He didn't realize how he no longer looked very Japanese at all, the blonde had been Europeanized.

He quickly left the hotel and made his way to his rental car. The car wasn't extremely nice, but it would get him around. He pulled a piece of paper out of his dress pant's right pocket and unfolded the paper.

The paper had the address to the company's headquarters, followed by directions. He quickly read it over and stuffed the paper back into his pocket.

He let out a sigh and got into the car. _'As long as I don't see HIM then I think I'll be fine. Now, how will I avoid him while I'm here for who knows how long?'_

In the eyes of the people around him Naruto would be considered successful; he had a great job, made plenty of money, and lived "the life". But the truth was he had failed, because it doesn't matter how much money a person has, or the recognition, if they don't have someone to share it with. He didn't have anyone; he had given that person up a long time ago.

**NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

_**"Love is not about finding the right person, but creating a right relationship. It's not about how much love you have in the beginning but how much love you build till the end." - **__**Source Unknown**_

Sasuke had been doing extremely well since Naruto left. He ran a branch of his family's company, a nice house, money he didn't know what to do with, he looked great, and he had a boy friend – Kiba. Now it's not to say that he was in love, he wasn't, both of them knew that, but they were happy. The raven haired man may not have been as happy as he was with Naruto, but he knew that Kiba wouldn't leave him.

Kiba wasn't a copy of Naruto, though their personalities were very similar and they both had spiky hair. Kiba had brown hair and two red triangle tattoos decorated his face. Sasuke found it rather an odd thing to tattoo on oneself, but he really didn't care, if Kiba wanted to red triangles on his face for the rest of his life, who was he to tell him he couldn't have them?

It was understandable that Sasuke ended up going out with Kiba. Other than Sasuke, Kiba was Naruto's best friend. Kiba and the raven didn't like each other much, but their problems seemed to go away when Naruto left. They had turned to each other because they were the ones most affected by him leaving, and they ended up starting to like each other. Eventually they started to date, though neither of them was really "in love."

Sasuke's hair was a bit longer than when Naruto left and his clothing choice may have matured when hew was at work, but he looked relativity the same. But being the same wasn't necessarily a bad thing when it came to Sasuke, because he was good looking to begin with.

Kiba had to work even though it was the weekend; he had to meet up with some guy from a company that wanted to "take them over." Sasuke had to work as well, but really was just finishing up some paper work, then would go over to help guide Kiba.

The brunette's father owned Inu Corporations but was letting Kiba handle the business with Hokage on the terms that Sasuke helps him. Sasuke knew the way businesses worked because of his father, so Kiba learned a lot from him and was able to score some extra time with his boy friend.

It was almost one and he expected the guy at one thirty, unfortunately he expected Sasuke to come at one forty five, which meant fifteen minutes of him and the guy from Hokage that he would have to understand on his own. It wasn't that Kiba was stupid, he just had a short attention span and if people talked to fast, which they usually did in the meetings, he would sometimes get lost.

Kiba's eyes widened in shock as he saw the man he was to be meeting with, his looks made it unmistakable to whom the man was. It was Naruto, the guy that made his and his boyfriend almost go into depression, the guy the he believed his boyfriend was still in love with. The distinctive birth marks, which looked like three whiskers on each of his cheeks, made it no doubt in his mind that he was Naruto.

Naruto mentally cursed as he saw the man who was his best friend five years ago standing in front of him.

"Naruto?" Kiba asked just to make sure.

"Kiba?" the blonde said, hoping to be wrong, though he knew he wasn't.

"What are you doing back here?" Kiba asked still in a state of shock.

"Obviously this," Naruto said in a calm voice.

"R...right," Kiba said as he mentally cursed himself.

Kiba led Naruto down a small hallway into a private room where they could talk. There wasn't really anyone in, but that's where Sasuke knew to find them.

The room wasn't big; it was just big enough to comfortably fit a rectangular table for six people to sit at. Kiba took a chair across from Naruto. Kiba's back was facing the door; he didn't really want to see Sasuke's face when he saw Naruto.

"Listen, why don't we catch up, I'm in shock of seeing you right now and since I'm not god with this business stuff we should wait for my friend."

'_Friend? Which friend could be good with business…maybe new people have moved here since I left…it has been five years,' _Naruto thought.

"Sure, that's fine," the blonde said as he looked up at Kiba.

"So, how have you been?" the brunette asked.

"I've been okay. What about you?" Naruto asked as he started to feel uncomfortable. The blonde shifted in his chair and looked around the room.

"I've been great actually," Kiba said with a little smile.

Just then the door opened, earlier than Kiba had expected. He knew it was Sasuke, who since he didn't hear a gasp yet obviously was preoccupied with something.

"Sorry I couldn't make it earlier, you know how Sakura is," he said with a laugh as he was looking at his phone.

Kiba turned toward his boy friend to see him texting something on his Iphone.

Naruto was frozen, hearing Sasuke speak again was as hard as looking at him, he felt his heart race faster as he continued to look at the raven.

"Sorry about that," Sasuke said as he locked the keys on his phone and put it in his pocket. "I'm…" His voice trailed off as he finally looked up.

Black (2) eyes with bright blue and Sasuke's ability of speech seemed to diminish as he saw the man before him.

Naruto wasn't much better off though, his eyes widened and he bit his bottom lip, unintentionally as the raven and him locked eyes. _'Crap he looks even better than I remember! What the fuck am I supposed to do now? I can't possibly work with him.'_

Naruto wanted to run, but he knew he couldn't, all he could do was try to get past their past. His job was increasingly hard as the room started to fill with an immense amount of awkwardness.

**TBC…?**

**So should I continue? Is it good? Bad? Let me know! **

_**  
**_**(1) I'm not sure how many people heard this saying but my dad says it and it pretty much is a way of saying for someone to leave.**

**(2) I know some people might say that no one has black eyes, but that's not true, I've known someone with black eyes and I don't mean really dark brown they were black so yes people can have black eyes **

**Please Review….I want to know what you think either way….if I should stop it now please do tell me lol Oh and any thing I should work on let me know cause I will try to work on it if I am informed that I need to :D**


	2. Meetings and Bars

**Author's Note:**

**Cool it seemed that people like this one…I was reading over it and I realized that this is quite similar to my other story Reunion…well the concept of one leaving and then having to come back into town is at least :D**

**A lot of the inspiration for this came out of the song Starts With Goodbye by Carrie Underwood and the show October Road…**

**Please take the poll on my page even if you have already there are new choices and if you've already voted and like one of the new choices then you can PM me and I'll add it to my tally :D**

**As always I own nothing other wise Naruto and Sasuke would have hooked up by now :D**

**I'm gonna die from the shortness of this chappie DX **

**Enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! **

**NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

**Chapter 2: Meetings and Bars**

**  
**The air was thick with an awkward tension as the three men stat in the room. They didn't dare look each other in the eyes; avoid tactics were all that they used. Kiba looked between the two and knew the only thing saving him from not feeling as much tension, was the fact that Naruto didn't know he and Sasuke were together.

Sasuke spoke, his voice was still the deep, sexy tone that Naruto remembered as he said, "I think we're all a little shocked to see each other, we should reschedule this meeting." Sasuke always had a way of making himself perfectly fine when he's not, thought they all could tell that he was a bit shaken.

Naruto looked up at him, though still didn't make eye contact, "That sounds good, when should we reschedule for?"

"The raven pulled out his phone to check his open days. The black eyes quickly scanned the calendar, "How about Tuesday at nine?"

The blonde stood and said, "That's fine, I'll see you then." They briefly locked eyes, and the blonde could feel his heart ache as he could see the sadness that took over the black eyes staring back at him.

Sasuke looked at Kiba, who just nodded, "We'll see you then."(1)

They didn't bother to shake hands before the blonde left, it was awkward enough to look at each other, let alone touch.

Shortly after Naruto left, Sasuke let his head fall onto the desk.

"Wasn't who you were expecting, huh?" Kiba asked as he watched his lover.

Sasuke sat up and looked at Kiba, whose eyes were filled with disappointment, "Don't be like that Kiba."

"So what's going to happen now that he's back?" Kiba asked as he looked at his feet.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, though he was pretty sure he knew already.

"I mean, what if he wants you back?" Kiba asked harshly.

"I'm not going to leave you just because he's back! He fucking broke my heart, I'm not going to go back to him," Sasuke snapped.

"Exactly, he broke your heart and you never got over that! You never got over him," Kiba said as he pushed the conversation that was always in the air, though never dared spoken. Before that day, it was always a 'what if?', but when it became real, it seemed like it was an ice berg that they'd finally hit and they could potentially be the Titanic.

"That doesn't mean I'll go for him! Don't you think…" Sasuke was cut off by Kiba.

"I know you have too much pride to go back to him and that's the only thing stopping you. If he said he wanted you, what would you do?" Kiba asked accusingly.

"It wouldn't matter, I'm with you now! I mean fuck Kiba; I can't believe that you don't trust me!" Sasuke yelled, his eyes looked slightly hurt.

Kiba looked down, "I'm sorry, it's just I saw how you looked at him."

"You mean like you would if Hinata came back?" Sasuke said as he looked at anything but Kiba's eyes.

Kiba's eyes widened as he said, "That was a high school relationship."

"So were me and Naruto, there's no difference," Sasuke said as he looked up at Kiba.

"I'm sorry," the brunette murmured.

"Yeah, me too," Sasuke said as the other man pulled him into his arms.

"We're still meeting everyone at the bar tonight, right?" The raven asked.

"Hell yeah!" Kiba said excitedly, which made Sasuke chuckle.

**NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Naruto wanted to hit his head against the wall, anything that would get the image of Sasuke out of his mind. _'Damn it! It just had to be him didn't it? Of all people that could work with me! I mean I know its Kiba's family's business, but why is SASUKE helping? I thought that they HATED each other! A lot must of changed…I need a drink.'_

The blonde made his way to what was practically the only bar in the small town. It was still quite early so the bar was rather empty. He saw a familiar girl working behind the counter. Her hair was the color that of bubble gum and her eyes were like two emeralds, it was his old friend Sakura, and she was drying glasses not really noticing him.

When she looked over at the blonde, she was taken back by his arrival.

"Naruto?" Her eyes widen as he continued to walk over to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, though not in the tone he wanted.

"I'm here on business."

"You mean with Kiba?" she asked, it was a small town everyone knew everything about everyone else it seemed.

"Yeah why?" he asked.

"Damn it!" she said as she threw her drying towel down. "You can't be here, you have to go!"

"Sakura you're not making any sense," he said as he sat down.

"I thought he was going to be able to get over you and now here you are, you have to go," she said in a somewhat panicked tone. "He's already seen you once, oh my gosh, how awkward was that…maybe I should call him."

Naruto reached over the bar and pulled her over so she was standing in front of him, looking directly at him, "What are you talking about?"

"Listen Naruto, Sasuke, you have to stay away from him."

"Are you two dating?" he asked as his eyes widened.

"No," she said as she bit her lip, he just exhaled.

"Good."

"But he is seeing someone."

"Who?"

"Well don't you find it weird that Kiba and Sasuke are being civil with each other?" she asked trying to drop the hint.

"Yeah but what does that have to do with it?" he asked.

It was then that the door opened. Sakura didn't need to look to know who it was. Naruto just stared, wide eyed.

A group walked in. It was Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Temari, Gaara, Neji, Kiba, and Sasuke. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was that Kiba's arm was around Sasuke's shoulders, Sasuke's arm was around Kiba's waist, and Kiba was whispering something in the raven's ear, making the raven faintly blush.

Naruto's face hardened in anger and Sakura knew that if he was anything like he used to be, all hell would break loose, for Naruto had another side to him. One that only came out when he was mad, one that clouded his mind, one that was quite possessive, one that they nicknamed Kyuubi. Yes, when she saw the anger building up in him, and what looked like red flash into his eyes, Sakura knew, something was going to happen, and that something wasn't going to be very pretty.

**TBC…**

**So good? Bad? Let me know!**

**(1) Notice that Naruto said "I'll see YOU then." And Sasuke said "WE'LL see you then." He didn't do that on purpose, it was more a slip from Naruto. **

**Review response: **

**Dragon77: thanks!**

**IceCreamXD: thanks hope it was as great as you thought it would be :D**

**girsbestfriend: lol thanks!**

**The Yaoi Pimpette: Thanks! Glad you like my fics XD **

**snowseeker: Yeah I know they are out of character at points, but it's for the story XD I have it kind of in Sasuke's mind set that he won't come second to Naruto going off to school, that if he leaves him behind he obviously doesn't mean that much to him and you'll see why that's important later on when Sasuke's character/background gets developed more, and Naruto was going to follow his dream, so it's between dream and boy friend and he figures if Sasuke won't stay with him then maybe he didn't mean that much to him…you know? Thanks!**

**brightgreenskribbles: thanks XD**

**yaoirulz especially SasUKE: lol XD thanks**

**CryingCrimsonEyes: thanks!**

**Satoshi33girl: it'll be mentioned, but no he doesn't have anyone he's with he's been concentrating on work XD thanks**

**jetsonastro2002: well I can't just break them up that soon…and in a way since Kiba can be a lot a like Naruto so that's why I put them together you know? idk when I'll break them up but unlike Irreplaceable it probably won't be right away. **

**Dizzykins: lol thanks! It's for the story, you know best friend gets with his ex and then he comes back I can have a lot of issues arise with that XD**


	3. Fights, Confessions and Sad Eyes

**Author's Note:**

**As Always I own nothing**

**I know that not much really happened last chapter but hopefully this will be better**

**Enjoy and Review! **

**Some inspiration and something to listen to: Too Little Too Late by JoJo **

**This is a REALLY short chappie and for that I'm sorry!**

**NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

**Chapter 3: Fights, Confessions and Sad Eyes**

Naruto stared at the brunette and the raven. He felt his heartache. He knew that he didn't have any right to be mad, they had broken a long time ago, but he still was mad.

"Naruto calm down," Sakura said, but he wouldn't listen, he wanted to beat Kiba to a pulp.

"Naruto, it's not your place to be mad," she pleaded.

"I don't care!" he yelled, not taking his off the two.

"Please Naruto," the picked haired girl said, placing a hand on his shoulder. His shoulders tensed, his eyes glared at Kiba, and he seemed almost animalistic.

Instead of leaving it alone, he walked over so he and Kiba were glaring at each other.

"Is there a problem Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

The blonde didn't answer; instead he punched the brunette in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"What the fuck Naruto?" Sasuke yelled as he grabbed the blonde by the arm.

"Don't think we'll do business with you now Uzumaki!" Kiba yelled as he clutched his bleeding nose.

Sasuke let go of the blonde and went to tend to his boyfriend, "Are you okay?"

The brunette just smirked and stood up, "Yeah I'm fine, it's not my problem that he's still not over you. Unlike him I know you won't just leave me for some opportunity," Kiba said bitterly.

Naruto was about to jump on Kiba and beat him senselessly, but Sasuke stopped him, "We have to talk." The raven pulled the blonde out of the bar, angrily.

Kiba just watched as the two walked out of the bar, the raven obviously fuming. He wasn't worried about Sasuke making a move. He was worried about Naruto doing so, and even if he didn't right away go to him, he knew Sasuke couldn't resist forever.

The raven let go of the tan man's arm once they were out of the bar, "What the fuck was that?"

The blonde was silent.

"You left remember? Years ago, there is no reason for you to be mad! You once had a reason to be mad if someone else came on to me, but you have that up to go abroad!"

"I know!" Naruto growled out still not calm, still having the side of 'kyuubi' showing.

Sasuke started to calm down and his eyes saddened at seeing Naruto. "You have no right to be mad," the raven said, looking away from the blonde.

The blonde started to calm down, "I know."

"Then why are you?"

The blonde bit his bottom lip as he searched for a reason, "I don't know.

"That's not good enough Naruto! I need some kind of reason, some kind of explanation as to what you were thinking! UGH, you're so…infuriating! I mean everything is going good and you just have to walk back into my life," Sasuke said, almost as if desperately trying to find some reason to it all.

"Maybe, I never should have walked out," Naruto said as he lifted his head to look into Sasuke's eyes, though the dark eyes wouldn't look back.

"A little too late for that thought, isn't it?" Sasuke said with a chuckle of anger.

"I know that I hurt you when I left, but why Kiba? Of all people, why him?" Naruto asked as he looked away.

"Because Naruto, when you left, it was like there was a void in my life and he was the only one who understood, because you left him too," Sasuke said as he looked down.

"What about Hinata? I thought they were in love," Naruto said as he tried to understand.

"Like you, she left, but unlike you she was forced to, they tried long distance but it didn't work," Sasuke said, looking away.

"You were the one who didn't want long distance!" Naruto said angrily.

"I would of," Sasuke said as he looked down.

"What? You said you wouldn't!"

"I just didn't want to come in second Naruto. I just wanted you to say that you wouldn't go, just show me that I meant something to you, but you didn't, you decided that it was more important to you, so I understood clearly where I stood in your life," Sasuke said as he looked down.

"Sasuke, you…you never came second to me….I thought that you just didn't care enough to try!"

"You know what? This really isn't the thing we should be talking about, you and I both know we could never work, not now especially, let's just get through your time being here as civil as possible then you can go back to your life and I can go back to mine."

"Do you really love him?" The blonde asked.

The raven just looked away, telling more than words would at that time.

"You know we had something special," Naruto said as Sasuke was turning to leave.

"Had is in the past, you can't create something based on the past, and you and I both know that you didn't come back for me, you came back for work and work alone. Making a name for yourself always came first, didn't it?"

The blonde just looked down, "Only after you were gone."

"I never left, that was all your own doing," Sasuke said as he proceeded to walk back in the bar.

It was true that the blonde didn't come back for him, but once he saw him, it was the feelings all over again. The heart skipped a beat, the palms became sweaty, the eyes became softer and he became warmer. It was the same feeling he had years ago when he thought of the raven, it never went away. It didn't matter how long they'd been a part, true love doesn't die, it may go away for awhile but it always finds a way to fill the heart and be present once again. True love lives in the soul and is always in the back of one's head telling who a person should be with, and for Naruto that voice screamed Sasuke. Sasuke knew his screamed for Naruto, but he was an Uchiha and Uchihas are made of a seemingly unshakeable pride, which only love could break down, and has before.

The raven walked in to have all eyes on him, all wishing to be a fly on the wall where he and Naruto had just talked.

"Come on Kiba, let's go home," Sasuke said as he walked toward the brunette. "You're okay right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kiba said as he glared at the blonde who walked back through the doors.

There was a down fall to living in a small town, it was that everyone knew everyone else and by noon the next day, they all knew everyone would know about the incident.

**The farther behind I leave the p****ast, the closer I am to forging my own character.****Isabelle Eberhardt**

Sasuke and Kiba were silent as they returned home. The truth was that neither knew what to say. What does one say after an incident like that? They both knew that Sasuke still had feelings for the blonde; a few years couldn't erase the more that they'd spent together before Naruto left for England.

Kiba couldn't really be mad, he had every right to, but he couldn't. The brunette wouldn't stand for the raven cheating on him, but he knew he couldn't stop him if he wanted to break up. He knew that if it was Hinata coming back that he wouldn't take it nearly as well as Sasuke took Naruto's return.

"Look, if you want to bre…" Kiba didn't get to finish his sentence, the raven cut him off.

"I'm not going to break up with you Kiba. We both know he'll be gone as soon as he's done here," Sasuke said as they walked into their house.

"Is that the only reason?" Kiba asked though he didn't really want the answer.

Sasuke walked over the brunette, "Kiba, why are you worrying over this?"

"I don't know, I guess," Kiba's eyes saddened as he walked over to the couch. "Everything was going so good before he came, I don't want it to be messed up."

In the background, Kiba's dog was barking, going crazy wanting to be let out of its kennel. The raven opened the door and the rather large white dog sprinted over to the brunette.

"Nothing's going to change. He'll leave and everything will go back to normal."

Kiba pet his dog and looked at Sasuke in the eyes, "Why are you doing this? You and I both know if it were Hinata and I, I probably would have left already."

"Yes, Kiba, I know, but Hinata didn't do the same thing, she left because of her family, he left because I didn't mean enough to him, I'm not going back to him so don't even worry about it!" Sasuke said as he made his way up to their room.

"Then why do you look at him like that still? Why does it seem like you really still love him? We both know you don't love me, yet you're with someone when you could have the one you love, why is that?" Kiba said, following the raven.

"What do you want from me Kiba? I told you I won't go back to him, isn't that enough?" Sasuke asked as his eyes saddened.

"I don't get you," Kiba said as he collapsed on their bed.

"You'd think by now that you would," Sasuke said lying next to him.

"I never did, and I probably never will," Kiba said.

Neither of them ever realized how one person coming back into their lives could turn everything upside down and start to show all the flaws in their relationship.

"We'll be fine, we just have to get through the short period that Naruto is here," Sasuke said. "But you know, this is going to make for some awkward meetings."

"Just fucking great! Well hopefully my dad will take over that and I'll just get the experience next time."

"Or you could just not let work and play interfere with each other."

They looked at each other, neither knowing what would happen, or how long the blonde would be there. All they knew is that it would be hard time while he was there.

Unfortunately, they didn't know what the blonde was planning after that night's confessions.

**TBC…**

**So good? Bad? Let me know! Review please it only takes a few seconds and makes me happy and update faster :D**

**Review response:**

**i-da-bomb: lol there you go an update XD**

**Dragon77: thanks XD**

**Chibi-Chaaan: lol this should make meetings a little more interesting.**

**yaoirulz especially sasUKE: hm would you be happy if the love of your life moved on from you? lol Sasu stepped in before their could be a fight…this time at least XD**

**hiya couldn't find a name: yep XD**

**jetsonastro2002: yes he did XD**

**The Yaoi Pimpette: I hope this one was better XD it will play much more into later chapters with him knowing XD**

**shirilyle: XD**

**AnsemMesna: lol I can't just make him go poof it'll take time it's just the end of the first day with Naruto in town XD**


	4. Plans and Deception

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait, I've had a lot going on right now.**

**Sorry for the short chappie**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: Plans and Deception**

"_**A goal without a plan is just a wish." Antoine de Saint-Exupery**_

They say all is fair in love and war, but what of the war that comes of love? When it comes to the heart can you really count everything as fair? What if the enemy is supposed to be an old best friend? Where does on draw the line? Then again, what is a limit but a man made concept? If there was one thing that Naruto was about to learn its: when you go up against an enemy, one better be ready to get down and dirty to win what one feels is rightfully his. And if there was one thing that Naruto felt was rightfully his, it was Sasuke Uchiha.

The blonde hadn't come to town to get the raven back, but once he'd seen him, he knew it was what he had to do. The tan man sat back in his chair and had a grin on his face as he formulated a plan to win back the raven he missed so much.

The plan was anything but simple, and certainly not thought out. He had a goal: to win Sasuke Uchiha's heart once again. And he had a plan: Operation Hinata. So the plan wasn't exactly well thought out, but he figured it would all come with time.

He knew the raven could only resist for so long. He knew what the black eyes had said when they showed the sadness. He knew that the raven loved him, even after all that happened. He knew that things would work out, he just didn't know how.

The question is one of which one got scorned worse, the lover that didn't even try, or the lover that left, and just who had more to lose and was still willing to give it all up for love.

_**We must be willing to get rid of the life we've planned, so as to have the life that is waiting for Campbell**_

Sasuke had it all planned out, he was ready to be with Kiba; Kiba was a secure relationship and wouldn't leave him for anyone but Hinata. He knew that the brunette had told him that he could go back to Naruto and no grudges would be held, and they both would be fine, but he couldn't just go back to the blonde. The blonde left, he didn't care enough to stay with Sasuke, or at least that how the raven saw it.

He questioned if love was greater than pride and if all the plans he had made were worth giving up for a single person. His heart was screaming yes, to run to the blonde and give up the damn Uchiha pride that he knew the feeling never really left, that he knew that love was still there. But his head was screaming no, that he was secure, he was fairly happy, and that he would be better off with out the blonde. Sasuke always trusted his head over his heart. He always chose logic over emotion.

The raven leaned against the doorframe as he looked at Kiba sleeping in their bed. The raven had been up for a while, but the brunette was always a late sleeper. Sasuke didn't feel his heart beat quicken like he had those times when he woke up with Naruto in his bed. He didn't feel the same caution to not wake him from his sleep. He did not feel the same feeling of when the other was in his arms.

The truth was, it wasn't the same, it never would be the same, but he wasn't ready go away from his plans to be with someone with a history of leaving.

_**There is always some madness in love. But there is also always some reason in madness. Friedrich Nietzsche**_

Naruto and Hinata were good friends; they kept in touch, and often talked. This was why he thought he could convince her of what had to happen, for them all to be happy, of course. Another thing that Naruto had on his side was his ways of persuasion and thinking on his feet. He could find some way to get what ever he wanted out of whom ever he wanted, with the exception of Sasuke at the moment.

He flipped through the numbers on his phone until he got to Hinata and pressed call. The phone rang a few times before he heard a certain stuttering voice say, "Hello?"

"Hinata, it's Naruto, how have you been?"

"Oh, Naruto, I'm good, how are you?" She once again stuttered out.

"I'm good, but you see I have a problem."

"Oh?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, you know Kiba?"

He wasn't in the same room as her, but he had a very strong feeling she as blushing as she stuttered, "Of coarse I do, we dated remember?"

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"What?" she asked obviously surprised by the question.

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

"Well….I…kind of….why do you ask?"

"Well, you see, he's part of my problem."

"How is he a problem?"

"Well, he's with Sasuke now, and that's where the problem comes in."

"I thought you were just going back there for business, not love."

"Yeah, I thought so to, but things change."

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Come win him back" Naruto said in a hopeful tone.

"I can't just go back, it's not that simple."

"Why not?"

"I have a life here to think about."

"You're right, just let the loves of our lives go and marry each other," Naruto said sarcastically.

_**The dance is a poem of which each movement is a word. Mata Hari**_

Sasuke wasn't much of a dancer, in fact it was once in a blue moon that he actually did dance, but Kiba said that they needed a night out, just the two of them so they could "regroup their feelings" which is how they ended up at a night club.

The loud music played and Sasuke wasn't a big fan of it, but his boyfriend was so he decided he would live with it.

"Come on and dance," Kiba said as he pulled on Sasuke's arm.

"You know it's really not my thing," Sasuke said.

Kiba just looked at the ground in what Sasuke called his pathetic look. The raven sighed, "Fine."

Their dancing was nothing special, it was just moving to a rhythm. It was like their relationship, satisfying, but lacking of the passion that would make it spectacular. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't amazing, it was like the feeling one would get from a friend dancing with them rather than a lover, and in all honesty, that was what they should have been.

Naruto wasn't a stalker, but it was like he had a Sasuke sensor because he always seemed to know where the raven was, which was how he ended up at the same nightclub. He knew the raven hated dancing and loud music that didn't fit his taste.

He saw the raven and the brunette on the dance floor and he and his coconspirator made their way to the couple as Satellite by Santana featuring Jorge Moreno started to play into the club.

They were in their own world; they really didn't think that they cared about the other people in the room. The raven and the brunette were dancing when they noticed they were being watched.

"Can I cut in?" Hinata asked, causing Kiba's eyes to widen and Sasuke to send a knowing glare at Naruto.

"It's okay, I'll take good care of your boyfriend," Naruto said to Kiba with a smirk, as he pulled a rather angry Sasuke away from Kiba and Hinata.

Hinata gave a small smile, "It's been a long time."

Her stutter seemed to go away in the presence of Kiba, maybe that should have been her first sign that they were meant to be.

"Yeah, it really has," Kiba said, they just stared at each other for a minute.

"I thought we were going to dance," Hinata said.

From that point, Kiba's doubts went out the window and he started to dance with the girl standing in front of him.

"You can't let me be happy can you?" Sasuke hissed out.

"Not with anyone but me," Naruto said.

"What is wrong with you? I mean I told you already, we aren't going to happen," Sasuke said with a shake of the head.

"Do you see how fucking happy Kiba and Hinata are right now?" Naruto snapped out, "They are meant to be together, wow that sounds like two other people I know."

"Just give us up," Sasuke said.

"Just give me one dance," Naruto said. 

"Why should I?" Sasuke asked with a glare.

"Because I know you still love me, you want me, you're just scared."

"Uchiha's do not get scared," Sasuke growled.

"Prove it," Naruto smirked as he started to walk away from the raven.

The raven pulled the blonde back to him, "Fine I will."

"I didn't know you were so easy," Naruto smirked.

"Shut up and dance," Sasuke growled out.

"You know I always loved when you were rough with me," Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear.

The blonde let out knowing smirk when he knew that he sent a shiver down the raven's spine.

"How about this one? You're not getting anywhere with me," Sasuke whispered back.

"Don't think you could handle it anymore?" Naruto said as he ran a hand down the raven's side.

"More like the other way around," Sasuke whispered as he pulled away from the blonde and started to walk away.

The blonde pulled him back, "Not so fast, we aren't done."

They both knew that those words had a double meaning to them.

"Don't say what you can't fulfill, and you couldn't, trust me."

"Only because you won't let me."

Sasuke just rolled his eyes, but it didn't last long, as the blonde lightly nibbled on his earlobe and he let out a small moan.

"Naruto, I'm with Kiba, let it go," Sasuke said.

Up until that moment it was all innocent dancing, except for the fact that the passion that was missing with his dancing with Kiba was there with Naruto.

"You know that I was just messing with you," Naruto said, not wanting the raven to leave.

"I'm with Kiba, can't you just accept that? Please."

"I would, but you aren't even in love, he loves Hinata and you love me, just let this happen, like they are," Naruto said referring to Kiba and Hinata, whom were dancing closer than they should be, considering Kiba was with Sasuke.

"No more trying anything," Sasuke warned. 

Kiba could feel what he had been missing with Sasuke as he let Hinata and the music take over his mind. He knew what had to happen that night, not just for him to be truly happy, but for Sasuke to be as well.

"Are you here to stay?" Kiba asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"I'm not sure, I mean, I want to, but I don't know if I can," Hinata said as she looked at the ground.

"Well, either way we could try," Kiba said, hopingly.

"Kiba, I don't know."

"Please," Kiba said with the look that was begging her to say yes.

"We can try, but what about Sasuke?"

"He doesn't love me, he never really did," Kiba said.

"You don't love him, you never did, just let it go," Naruto said.

"Can you just stop it?"

"They say if you love something let it, and if it comes back it's yours, well you let me go, and I came back, shouldn't that mean that I'm yours?"

"You came back for work, not for me," Sasuke said bitterly.

"So if I leave again and come back just for you, then can we be together?"

"Naruto," Sasuke warned.

"Sasuke," Naruto said seductively.

"I said no," Sasuke said.

"Funny, your boyfriend doesn't seem to have the same restraint," Naruto laughed.

"It's just dancing," Sasuke snapped.

"You keep telling yourself that," Naruto laughed.

"Just shut it," Sasuke said as he pushed the blonde away.

The raven walked over to Kiba and Hinata, "We need to talk."

Hinata just nodded and watched as Kiba and Sasuke walked away.

**TBC….**

**Review response:**

**Moola Deena: haha well Hinata did come back thanks for the review**

**Kina-chan: thank you**

**Jetsonastro2002: It's crazy now though cause I have too much going on but I will update them all haha**

**DarkChibiBehemoth: haha thanks**

**Frixiewulf13: yeah he certainly does love naru**

**Siriusfasha: haha yeah but they aren't back together yet, plenty of time for wooing**

**The yaoi pimpette: true haha I can't really either, true, but who knows what will happen haha**

**Hiya couldn't find a name: haha I like his idea**

**Yaoirulz: I was too lazy to type your full username sorry, hehe I like naru's plan**

**AnsemMesna: haha true that**

**Dragon77: thanks :D**


	5. The Break Up and the Talk

**Author's note:**

**Oh wow this took so long to come and I'm so sorry for that**

**Hopefully this chapter is good, because I'm just not sure about it**

**As always don't own anything**

**Enjoy!**

**NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

**Chapter 5: The Break Up and the Talk **

The raven pulled Kiba out of the club until they were at the park across the street, sitting on a bench. He hadn't said anything yet, but the brunette knew he would by the look on his face. He was angry, and Kiba had a pretty good idea why.

"He did it, didn't he?" Sasuke asked in a tone that was somewhere crossed between anger, sadness, and a bit of disbelief.

"What?" Kiba asked trying to sound as if he wasn't sure.

"Don't play stupid…I'm not dumb, or blind, I know you've always loved Hinata."

"So?" Kiba asked as he bit his bottom lip.

"I just I never realized he'd go through this much to break us up," Sasuke said as he rested his elbows on his knees and stared at the ground.

"We aren't broken up yet," Kiba pointed out.

"As I said, I'm not stupid; you said if Hinata came back you'd go to her. We were never truly in love; I'm not going to try to stop you," Sasuke said as he got up.

"Sasuke?"

The raven turned to look at him, "What?"

"Thanks, you're my best friend, it's just I love her, and you love him"

Sasuke shook his head, "I don't love him."

"That's a damn lie!" Kiba protested.

"No, I can't love him, he's just going to leave again," Sasuke said as he leaned against the nearest tree.

"That's why you won't forgive him isn't it? You're afraid he'll just leave again."

"No," Sasuke said, not wanting to show any sign of weakness.

"You keep telling yourself that," Kiba said with a smirk. "Let's go back to the club."

"I'm not going back," Sasuke said.

"Why not?" Kiba asked confused.

"He won; I'm sure as hell not going to show him that!"

"He may have broken us up, but you don't have to go in there and be all angry, go dance with someone else, don't let him win," the brunette laughed, he knew it wouldn't last long with Sasuke denying the blonde, but while it was going on he could have fun seeing the blonde angry.

"I guess your right," Sasuke smirked.

'Well this should be interesting,' Kiba though with a small laugh as they headed back.

When they walked into the club Kiba went straight to Hinata, which caused a certain blonde to walk over to the raven who went straight for the bar.

"I'm guessing your single now," Naruto smirked.

"Yep," Sasuke said, though he didn't seem fazed.

"Are you going to give in now?" Naruto asked as he leaned closer to the raven.

"Actually now that you mention it," Sasuke said as he leaned in a little bit.

The blonde thought for sure that he had won, but then he saw the raven pull away, "Hey Suigetsu! Let's dance."

Naruto let out what sounded like a growl. He never liked the skinny white haired man considering that in high school he was always trying to find ways to steal Sasuke away.

"That's not what I meant!" Naruto said, though was ignored.

"What about Kiba?" Suigetsu asked.

"Oh we're not together, he's back with Hinata, which means I'm single," Sasuke said in a flirty voice as he moved pointer finger down the other's chest. He surely knew how to piss Naruto off.

**Envy can be a positive motivator. Let it inspire you to work harder for what you want.**** Robert Bringle**

Naruto glared as he watched Suigetsu grind with his Sasuke, and he did not like that his Sasuke seemed to enjoy it. He wouldn't let it continue, he couldn't. It should have been his hips that Sasuke grinded his backside into. It should have be him that Sasuke had those arms wrapped around. But it wasn't until those black eyes started to stare at him with a knowing smirk gracing his features that Naruto actually acted.

The blonde set the drink, which he was currently sipping on, down. The raven decided that would be a good time to look away seeing as he turned so he was looking at Suigetsu.

"Can I cut in?" Naruto asked, pulling Sasuke away before either could respond.

Though before it could get anywhere the raven was pulled back as Suigetsu said, "Actually we're not done here."

"I believe you are!"

"No we aren't!"

"Yes you ARE!"

And that was when Sasuke had, had it, "STOP IT!"

Both boys just looked at him, known that neither wanted to deal with an angry Sasuke.

"I can decide who I want to dance with and who I don't, and now I remember why I DON'T want to dance with EITHER of you!"

Sasuke started for the door, but the blonde grabbed his arm, "Sasuke!"

"Naruto, just let me go," and once again they both knew the words had a double meaning.

"I'm sorry," the blonde said.

"Some times that just isn't enough."

The raven stormed out of the club, and the blonde was about to follow him, when a hand fell onto his shoulder, "I think it's time we talk."

He turned to see Sakura, "But why?"

"There are some things that need to be set straight."

He sighed and followed the girl outside to a place where they could talk, "So what's up?"

"I tried to tell you before to stay away from him but you just don't listen," she said angrily.

"And why do I have to stay away?" he said, with just as much anger in his voice.

"Don't you get it? You're here for work which means you won't stay, and while you're off happy that you got to Sasuke, all of us will be trying to pick up the pieces again, which really I'm not sure he can handle another heart break from you," Sakura practically yelled.

He was silent; he didn't really know how to respond.

"You weren't here, you didn't see the pain you put him through, and he sure as hell wasn't the same. But then him and Kiba became friends and things started to look up, but no you just have to pull apart every relationship for him don't you?" she accused.

"Are you done?" he asked angrily.

"If you really loved him you would have let him be happy, because the world doesn't revolve around you. Maybe if you'd shown him some space rather than manipulating his life, he would have seen he's still in love with you."

"I just want him to be with me!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, you can't always get what you want. All you had to do for him to fall for you, was listen, and become his friend, rather than think that after you left and he fell apart, that he would come back to you so easily. But it's fine, don't worry, you know either way you can get him back, so just do what you're doing, get him to fall for you then leave, it's what you're good at after all. Besides his real friends will be here to pick up the pieces when you go, just like we did last time, I just hope that this time he's able to be fixed since he's not completely put back together now and yet you want to break him again."

He saw the look in the girl's eyes, she was never a really good friend of his, but by the sounds of it, she and Sasuke had gotten pretty close.

"You should know the last thing I want to do is hurt him… I've never wanted to hurt him," he said as he looked down.

"Then let him go, it'll be the best for everyone," she said as she started to walk away.

His voice stopped her steps, "The thing is, I just can't because every time I even think about him, my heart speeds up and I know I never want to be with out him again."

**Love is everything it's cracked up to be…It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for.**** Erica Jong**

"I just don't want to see him hurt again, he can't handle it," she said as sadness over took her face.

"Good, because neither do I," he said with a small smile. "I don't plan to break him."

"You didn't last time either, yet you managed to," she said in a mix of bitterness and sadness.

"Why is it just my fault? You don't think I was hurt too?" he asked angrily.

"You were the one to walk away Naruto," she said.

"He broke up with me!"

"Only because you showed that you didn't care enough!"

"He showed that first by saying he wouldn't try long distance!"

"He just didn't want to come second!"

"Why are you on his side? You shouldn't even be in this!"

"Because Naruto, while you were off making your life so much better, we were all here picking up the pieces to the mess you made, we had to make him feel like he wasn't just second best! Did you ever stop to think?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he growled out.

"His whole life he came second because of his brother, but finally he found someone that didn't think of him second best and it wasn't just because of his last name or looks, it was because of him, and you go and show him he was second to school."

"I didn't think…" Naruto started, but Sakura cut him off.

"No you didn't, because you didn't realize just how much he loved you, but now, well I think you've done a pretty good job of killing that part of him, so please just leave him alone," Sakura said, sounding like an overly protective mother.

"I told you already, I can't, because I don't want to love anyone else, now that I've seen him again, I know I can't just leave."

Sakura got closer so that se was looming over him, "Just know, that if he let's you close enough as to break his heart, and you do, that he won't be the only one with something broken," she said with venom dripping from her voice.

"Is that a threat?" he scoffed.

"No it's a promise," she hissed. "Anything you do better just fix this, because if you break it more…"

He quickly cut her off, "Okay Sakura I get it! But when did you guys become so close?"

"We all grew up together, and unlike you, some of us stayed here, we all matured – we became quite a close group," she said in a way that said 'not that you'd know that.'

"You're not going to forgive me, are you?" he said sadly.

"Not until you prove to me that you're not going to just leave when you get what you want, and not until he forgives you, and I don't mean just being civil, so no I doubt that I'll forgive you. After all, we were hardly close before you left, so it doesn't matter."

"But you're close to Sasuke now, so it does," he pointed out.

"As I've told you, in picking up the pieces we became a close group, but you were too busy causing the mess to have known that."

"Sakura, just stop it!" he yelled in frustration. "I get it you had to help Sasuke, and that I was the reason why, you don't have to continue to say so."

She looked away, "I'm one of his closest friends now, me and Kiba are the people he turns to, and I know it was probably Kiba who told him to go back into the club and to mess with your head by dancing, so when he's not being there for him and making sure he's not getting hurt, I have to, so no I will not stop."

"It's cool that he has a good friend like that, but you can't just control his life!" Naruto yelled.

"You mean like you manipulating his life to fit what you want is any better, don't be a hypocrite Naruto."

"I did not manipulate his life!"

"You brought Hinata back so he wouldn't have a boyfriend!"

"Whatever," Naruto grumbled. "I don't care what you say or threat, I'm not going to give up on him, I will fight for him."

The blonde didn't give the pink haired girl any time to retort as he just stormed away.

It was then that Sakura knew she had to talk to Sasuke, and she knew just where he'd be.

**NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

It wasn't that Sasuke didn't trust Kiba; it was just that he had his heart broken before and knew things didn't always work out, and therefore still kept his own place when he and Kiba had moved in together. The recent happenings proved him to be right in doing so as well.

The raven was sitting on his bed; he didn't know what to do. He obviously still had feelings for Naruto, but as the saying goes: Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on you. And Sasuke was not one to be a fool once, let alone twice.

'I have to stop thinking about this, I can't be with him, he'll just leave again and I won't be able to handle that if I let myself fall again.' 

The raven was pulled from his thoughts by a loud knock on the door. He sighed, he had only been home for a half an hour to think and he wanted to get it off his mind, but he knew since only Kiba and Sakura knew about his apartment he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it.

Sasuke walked over the door, opening it to find his pink haired friend, whom immediately pulled him into a hug.

"Sakura, I'm fine," he said, though they both knew it was a lie.

"No you're not," she said matter-of-factly.

"I just want to be alone," he sighed.

"You need someone to talk to, remember what happened last time?" she protested.

"I'm not depressed this time," he argued.

"You said you weren't last time, I just don't want you to do anything stupid, and I already talked to Naruto, he's not going to give up," she sighed.

"Why did you talk to him?"

"Someone had to tell him why you won't take him back," she said.

"Sakura," he said in an aggravated voice.

"He had to know, I will not let him do that to you again!"

"I'm not the same person I was then, I don't rely on him like I did when he broke my heart, I'm not going to fall for him again, and when he leaves I won't fall apart."

"You say that but you don't even sound convinced."

He sighed and walked to his couch, where he collapsed face down, "That's because I'm not."

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

He sighed and looked at her, "I have no idea."

"You could hide out here while I try to get him out of town," she said.

He just gave a small laugh, "No, I think I need to handle this on my own."

"All of your friends are here if you need us."

He gave her a small smile, "I know."

"Do you think you're going to get back with him?"

"I don't know, part of me wants to, and you know me, I never could resist him," he said as he looked down.

"Just make sure you don't fall to hard, and if he does do the same thing to you, I'll kill him," she said.

He laughed, "I know you will."

"He doesn't deserve you," she said.

He just looked away, "Maybe he's changed and he was just going for his dream, I mean was I too hard on him before?"

She just looked at him and shook her head, "If he was in love, he shouldn't have given up love for some dream."

"But I probably would have done the same thing and he wouldn't have dumped me," he said sadly.

"Sasuke, look at me," she said as she grabbed his face. "Don't doubt your reasons for being mad, he didn't even come back after school was done to try to win you back, you have every reason to be mad. Its fine to see if there is still something there, but don't forget why you didn't at first because then you'll just have the same thing happen to you, history tends to repeat it's self."

"I know, but you know me, once I start thinking, I can't stop," he sighed.

"I know, and don't worry, it'll all work out."

"I hope so," he sighed.

"Just follow what you think is right," she smiled.

He just nodded, "Thanks Sakura."

"You know I'm here for you anytime."

Sasuke smiled, he was happy to have a friend like Sakura that he could talk to, but it still didn't make making up his mind any easier.

**TBC…**

**Okay end of chappie! Hopefully it was good, though I'm not sure…I oddly enough like Sakura in this chapter…the protective friend can suit her some times I guess**

**Anyways, for those that review: I'm thinking of switching to doing just review reply instead of my usual review response at the end of each chappie, because it'll make it so I can get the chapters out quicker since review response takes awhile to type out, but I'm leaving it up to you so just tell me in your review**

**Review Response: **

**Realityfling18: thanks glad you like it :D**

**TheDemonQueen1: Of course he's stubborn haha it wouldn't be much of a story if it was just oh here's Naruto, Sasuke still loves him, now there back together XD I love KibaHina so of course I put them together XD glad you like it sorry it took so long to update**

**Nina-neko: thanks sorry it took so long to update!**

**SadisticYaoiFanSpaz: haha sorry it took so long to update…glad you like the story**

**Hiya couldn't find a name: haha too much pride can be a bad thing lol**

**Yaiorulz especially sasUKE: yeah the story is probably pretty close to the end…yeah I love that song and it was partly responsible for that line being in there haha sorry I took so long to update**

**skyglazingMaro: Sasuke needs to get rid of his Uchiha pride haha sorry it took so long for and update**

**DemonFoxgirl101: haha glad you liked it sorry it took so long to update**

**Dragonfire04: sorry it took so long to update glad you like it!**

**Jetsonastro2002: haha Naru just knows what he wants that's all **

**Kina-chan: yeah he may have pushed it huh? but he knows what he wants and is determined lol sorry it took so long to update**

**Darcy Black-Valentine: sorry it took so long to update…Sasuke just didn't want to get hurt again and he knew Kiba was safe…well until Hinata came into the picture that is lol**

**Dragon77: Sorry it took so long to update! **

**Thelittlehanna: Sasuke just didn't want to come second and hopefully I explained it more so in this chapter that he just has insecurities about it because his parents always favored his brother but yeah I see how that is shallow…he wanted Naruto to just say that he wouldn't, he wasn't going really make him give it up he just wanted to see if he was important enough to him, you know?**

**Frixiewulf13: haha I had never seen jonjo romantica before your comment but now that I have it's funny that it is quite similar really this story came about when my narusasu mind met Starts With Goodbye by Carrie Underwood lol**


	6. Songs, Fan Girls, and THE Talk

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it took so long to update**

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Song, Fan Girls, and THE Talk**

It would be just his luck: go out to get coffee for him and Hinata and he runs into the blonde idiot wanting to know the whereabouts of a certain Uchiha.

"Naruto you hurt Sasuke, multiple times now, why should I tell you?"

"Come on I got you and Hinata back together!" Naruto protested.

"Sasuke and I were happy before you came," Kiba grumbled, ignoring the Hinata comment.

"But you love Hinata, just like I love Sasuke!"

"Naruto if he wanted you to know he would have brought you back there last night," Kiba said, trying to make his escape from the tan man.

"Look, I know you want to get back to Hinata, and you can, once you tell me," Naruto said, effectively being a human wall.

"Think about Naruto, you knew him the best, if there was one place he always talked about living, where was it?" Kiba asked his tone obviously annoyed.

Naruto's eyes widened, "Top floor of the apartment building on fifth, he loved that place!" The blonde pulled Kiba into a hug saying, "Thanks you're the best!"

"Just go," Kiba said as he rolled his eyes. "And don't tell anyone else where he is!"

"Okay!" Naruto said as he quickly ran to find the raven he loved so much.

'_You better not break his heart again Naruto,'_ Kiba thought as he shook his head and turned to get back to Hinata. _'And I better not mess this chance up either.'_

**NS**

Sasuke woke up on his couch; he wasn't in the best of shape as he couldn't sleep very well the previous night. _'I must have been a moron to live here. I've always loved these apartments, but they make me think of him…sure I think I want to give him another chance…at least part of me does…but I can still feel that other part of me that doubts him... I told Sakura I'd give him another chance…but I'm not sure that's true…forgiveness is easy to talk about…it's easy to say you will forgive someone…but I'm not sure I will really be able to…part of me wants to love him the other part of me wants nothing to do with him…but if I talk to any of my friends about that they'll just say forget him…none of them want what happened last time to happen again….damn it! Why did he have to come back? No matter what it's like he always finds away to screw up my life! Or maybe he's trying to make it better…but what about when his work is done here? Will he just leave again…leaving me alone again…taking with him a story of how he was able to make me fall again like a foolish lovesick girl who turned to a mess when he once again left? I need time to think…the last thing I need to see him today," _Sasuke thought as he pushed himself up and off his couch.

Sasuke sighed, all he wanted to do stay in his apartment, away from the blonde and everyone else. Sakura and Kiba where the only ones who knew about the apartment so he didn't worry about anyone bothering him.

'_I need a nice relaxing...'_ he was pulled out of is thoughts by the sound of music coming from the hallway.

'_What the fuck?' _Sasuke thought as one of his favorite songs from high school filled his ears. _'He couldn't possibly know where I live now…I know I always talked about this place and we did use to say one day we'd live here…together…but I thought like most people that he'd think it'd be too weird for me to live here…damn it…I actually hope this is Kiba playing a stupid prank.'_

Sasuke took a deep breath as he walked toward the source of the noise, hoping to find one of his two best friends laughing. Sure they knew he would kill him for playing a trick on him but it was possible that they would do so, at least that Kiba would, but seeing as he saw Sakura last night and Kiba was most likely with Hinata, he really doubted it was either of them.

He opened the door to see the bright blue eyes staring at him. They were a color that only the owner's family seemed to have, at least to his knowledge, and they were beautiful.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked as his heart skipped at beat and the music played on.

The blonde just gave a small smile and put the boom box he was carrying down, "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, trying to sound annoyed, though failing miserably.

"I need to talk to you…Can I come in?" Naruto said as his eyes sparkled with hope.

"How did you even know where I was?" Sasuke asked, though his tone not as harsh as he would have liked, as it wasn't even harsh at all.

"I put what I'm good at to use," Naruto laughed.

"And what would that be?" Sasuke asked as he leaned against the door.

"Annoying it out of Kiba," Naruto said before taking a pause and a step toward the raven. He seductively said to him then, "Remember, I was always good at annoying people into giving me information, especially when it comes to you…I'd do anything when it comes to you."

"Stop acting like some romantic comedy, this is far from it, you can't just come here unannounced with music blaring and expect me to just be happy you're here…you can't just walk into my life and think that I didn't move on or that I wasn't at least happy with someone else…Stop just thinking about what you want…I need some time to think!"

"Sasuke…don't be so mad…you know I've never been good at thinking things through," Naruto sighed.

"You're right…I guess some things never change…If you did think you wouldn't be doing this to me," Sasuke said, looking anywhere but the blonde by that point.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You're going to make me fall, just to leave again…I can't…I just can't handle that…If you'd thought it through you'd know that you have your work and therefore you can't just stay here with me…you have to leave…just this time once you leave you probably won't come back again," by that point the music was done and they were standing in silence.

"Sasuke…" Naruto started, but didn't know what to say.

"I told Sakura last night that I would probably give you a chance…but the truth is…I don't even know…I have no clue because my heart and my head can't agree…there is no denying my heart wants you again…but I can't just ignore my head…Please…just leave me alone for awhile…let me think," Sasuke said, not giving him a chance to say anything as he quickly closed the door to his apartment.

Sasuke really couldn't believe he had just said all of that to the blonde's face. He felt he had to get away from the apartment now that he knew the blonde could just show up at any time there.

**NS**

Kiba was amused, though Hinata told him that it wasn't nice to laugh at his friend's expense, he just couldn't help it. "It's not like he should be in a bad mood," Kiba laughed.

"You know how Sasuke feels about fan girls…and uh…boys," Hinata said.

Sasuke hated "fan girls and boys" they always came around when he was single and since he was once again single, and it was a small town, everyone knew and it was a big deal.

"What's going on?" a voice came from behind Kiba.

"Oh, hey Sakura," Kiba said, avoiding the question.

"What is that moron doing outside, he knows after every break up that those vultures attack him," Sakura sighed.

"Did you use to be their proud leader?" Kiba laughed.

Sakura glared at him, "Kiba shut up before I punch you."

No one wanted the Sakura death punch and he knew this, "Sorry, I'm not sure why he's out here."

Hinata gave him a 'yeah right' look that made Sakura raise give a questioning look, "What did you do?"

"Well…Naruto might have got his whereabouts from me," Kiba said with a nervous laugh.

"You're an idiot," Sakura said, walking away toward Sasuke.

"I thought he'd want to see him!" Kiba yelled, knowing it was a lie.

"You know Sasuke would find him when he wanted to talk to him, don't play stupid," Sakura yelled back.

Before the pink haired girl could get to the raven haired boy a certain blonde beat her to it.

"Hey girls, mind if I steal my boyfriend away?" he smirked while putting his arms around Sasuke.

All the girls looked disappointed and Sakura and Kiba's jaw dropped, knowing Sasuke would be happier if he was really dating Naruto. They watched as the girls walked away and as Naruto was pulled off by Sasuke, who was so mad that one could practically see steam coming from his ears.

Sasuke pulled the blonde into their small town's park, into a rather secluded part, where they could talk alone and not worry about intruders.

"How on earth do you get I want you to claim to be my boyfriend from I need time to think?" Sasuke yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry…I was going to leave you alone…I just know how much you hate fan girls…so I decided to save you," Naruto said.

"I don't need to be saved, I can take care of myself, by myself," Sasuke said as he started to walk away, but was pulled back by an angry blonde.

"You don't even give me time to talk…I never get to respond to what you say anymore….please…jut talk to me…I promise, no seduction, no kissing, it'll be hands off unless you initiate it," Naruto said as he calmed himself down.

Sasuke was silent for a little while, but he finally sighed and said, "Fine, talk."

"First off, I don't think you can't do it yourself…I want to do things for you…I want to be the one to save you. Secondly, I don't ever want to leave again, if I get you that's all I want…that's all I really need…don't you see? I'm still in love with you, head over heels in love actually and I really don't think I could leave now even if I tried. I just want another chance to show you how much you mean to me…you never came anything but first to me…I didn't come back because I didn't think that you cared enough because you didn't even want to try long distance. I know you have insecurities, but so do I. Sasuke you're perfect, you don't even have to try and you are, I had to make myself better to even be on a level to deserve you," Naruto said, his eyes showing nothing but sincerity.

"You're such a dobe," Sasuke said, throwing his arms around the blonde's neck and pulling him into a kiss.

"But I'm your dobe…only yours," Naruto said, deepening the kiss as Sasuke buried his fingers into the blonde locks of hair and he wrapped his arms around the raven's back.

Sasuke pulled away from the kiss, "Why do you have to always make me fall for you?"

Naruto just chuckled, knowing that Sasuke probably hadn't meant to say that out loud, "Because you loving anyone else wouldn't be right."

The blonde moved a piece of hair out of the way so he could see Sasuke's dark eyes before he softly rand his finders down the pale face and covered chest, "Does this mean that you'll give me a second chance?"

"Me being with someone else would just be wrong, wouldn't it?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto grinned, "It really would."

"Then I guess I am," Sasuke said. "But you know, if you break my heart, I'm pretty sure you'll have quite a bit of people looking to kill you."

"Good thing I don't plan on breaking your heart," Naruto said with a smile before pulling him into a kiss.

**THE END.**

**Yep, that was the end of this story…I really don't see why it would need to continue but if you think that it was a bad place to end it or that there are unanswered questions let me know and maybe I'll write more to this.**

**Frixiewulf13: thanks I'm glad you liked it XD**

**Realityfling18: yeah I like mother Sakura too she's fun…though this story is kinda giving me a hard time which is why I really ended it though maybe they'll be a sequel I doubt it though**

**Xoxo-dolphinluvr-xoxo: yeah that was a mistake on the quote sorry about that but I'm too lazy to fix it…sometimes people are selfish when it comes to love, I made Naruto one of them haha…I'm glad you liked the fic XD**

**Cadywise: he got over it…though no lemon…hmmm maybe there should be one…I'm not in the mood to write one at the moment and I don't think that they're back to that level at this point so no lemon for this story….glad you like the story though**

**Romantically Dead: I'm glad you like it…I want to get on with new stories and so this comes to an end but thanks for reading XD**

**Shirilyle: thanks XD**

**Dragon77: glad you liked it hope this was as good XD**


End file.
